End of the End, Start of the Start
by Creston Khor
Summary: Bnha New Year fic!


Winter in Mustafa was its own kind of mood. There are times where you can come out to play; and there are times where you would be buried 3 feet into the snow…not really.

Living in dorms had lots of perk, for instant one wouldn't have to suffer the cold alone, or the occasional snowball fights that usually ended up in a nice and sweet hot chocolate party in the common room. Good times, especially for a certain green haired aspiring hero.

To say that Midoriya's life before UA was plain was an understatement. Before entering UA, before meeting All Might, Midoriya didn't have friends. Bakugou didn't count, since he was technically his bully for the most of his childhood. All these plus only living with his mother had forged a permanent sense of loneliness in his heart. To be honest, after the incident involving the sludge villain, Midoriya had already decided to give up on his dreams, to accept his life as a quirkless loser. He was ready to live the rest of his life alone and plain.

But he never expected to be given a second chance, not by the person who had originally made him give up his dreams. Since then, his life took a complete 180-degree turn. He had a quirk now, one of the strongest and with great power, comes a greater responsibility. Despite the great weight that was currently resting on his shoulders, he had friends to cheer him on, friends that he never thought he would have when he was younger.

First was Ochako, who was the first friend he had outside middle school, and his first oblivious crush. She barged into his life so rapidly that it flipped his world upside down. The "Deku" that meant useless became the "Deku" that meant "You can do it!". Next was the diligent Iida, together the three were mostly inseparable.

Then, there was fight with Bakugou, which became another huge start for the both. His adventure then continued, making more friends along the way.

While he didn't expect his hero journey to be smooth, there were a few events that stood out more than the others. Some were inspiring, some were worth thinking about, and some was just plain devastating. Despite all of that, Midoriya had constantly told himself to hold his head high and trudge on, to be a hero that put a smile on everyone's face.

Even so...

"Why the hell do we have school on the last day of the year!?"

Mina groaned as she dragged herself out of the dorms, followed by Kaminari and Ochako.

"As expected of the prestigious UA! Their standards and diligence know no bounds!" Iida exclaimed as his hands made his usual chopping motions.

"An endless battle..." Tokoyami agreed, as they walked alongside class 1-A.

"At least the school lets us return to our homes for today, am I right?"

"That doesn't count!"

Throughout the day, class went in as usual, much to the disappointment of a few. They expected the school to prepare something special, since it's the last day of school, but apparently UA couldn't be bothered.

So here they were, during the last period of class, desperately waiting for time to pass; especially since Aizawa was their current teacher.

With 5 minutes to go, he stopped the lesson, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I'm sure you all know that you'll be second years tomorrow," he started.

"I've been watching since the day you entered, all of your weaknesses, your strength and most importantly, your growth."

"While you guys have been through a lot this year, keep in mind that things are only going to get harder, and to be honest."

"I'm proud of you all." He said, his mouth morphing into a rare, gentle smile. "With that being said, Go Beyond, Plus Ultra." As if on cue, the bell rung, signaling the end of their final class of the year.

Without a signal from the class rep, the whole class simultaneously stood up straight, some with tears in their eyes, and bowed towards their homeroom teacher.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Man, his speech got me so worked up, it's so manly!" Kirishima exclaimed as students flocked out of the classrooms.

"I know right? Who knew he was a big softie inside!" Mina agreed as she bounces around.

"Hey hey! You guys wanna hang out tonight for the countdown?" Toru chimed in as they approached the school entrance.

"That's a great idea! My balcony should be big enough to accommodate the whole class. I could inform the chefs to prepare a hearty supper for all of us!"

"So bubbly..."

"What do you think, Todoroki. Are you joining?" Midoriya asked as he walked alongside Ochako and Iida.

"I'm afraid not, I've made plan to spend time with my mother tonight. What about you?"

"Oh, me too..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That too bad Deku!" Ochako immediately groaned as Midoriya blushed due to their proximity. I was hoping the three of us could celebrate the end of the year together!"

"Indeed Midoriya!" Iida piped in, "As the class rep, it's my duty to ensure nothing goes out of hand during the celebration!"

"You just wanted to go too huh..." Midoriya sweatdropped at his friends' eccentric behaviors.

"Midoriya my boy!"

A booming voice interrupted their conversation and they turned their heads towards the school entrance to see the skinny All Might standing there, waving.

"All Might!" Midoriya exclaimed as he immediately rushed off to his mentor, leaving his friends to giggle at his antics.

"I thought I should come talk to you before you go back, since it's the last day of the year." He said as he ruffled Midoriya's green hair. "You've made me proud this year, I'm glad it's you I chose. You'll make a great hero in the future."

"All Might…" tears started to well up in his eyes, "It's all because of you, and my friends…you've all helped me so much…I feel so blessed."

"Aww don't think like that Deku!" Ochako cooed as she tackled him from behind, earning a surprised gasp from the green-haired teen.

"Indeed Midoriya, you shouldn't belittle yourself so much! From what I've seen you have a true heart of a hero!" Iida agreed with his signature hand-choping motions, while Todoroki simply nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

"You guys…" Midoriya said as he felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Of course! Our Midori had been AMAZING this year!" Mina shouted as the rest of the class caught up, "Even our dear Ochako had become completely smitten with him!" she gestured to Ochako, who had just realized that her arms were still all over him. The two immediately separated, blushing furiously.

"I mean, out of all of us Midoriya was the one who improved the most, right _Kacchan_?" Kirishima teased as he spotted Bakugou walking by.

"I don't fucking care shitty hair!" he scoffed as he headed to the main gates, "C'mon shitty Deku!"

"Ah that's my cue, bye guys!" hearing his call, Midoriya raced off to join Bakugou, while waving his friends and mentor goodbye.

"Why is he going back with Bakugou…" Mina said with a frown as she watched their retreating back.

"He mentioned that they live in the same neighborhood…I hope he'll be okay though…" Ochako said but seeing the bright smile Midoriya had on his face, all their worries instantly vanished.

"Are you excited for the next year, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked his blond childhood as they walked through the familiar path.

"Don't care, I'll still beat your fucking ass Deku."

"Then I'll get even stronger and beat you too!"

"Huh? You wanna fucking go?"

He smiled, despite their shaky relationship, his bond with his childhood friend had grown massively, from the abusive relationship they had till rivals.

"Oi Deku."

As they reached the intersection point, Bakugou suddenly called out.

"My mum was invited to your house for dinner, make sure you're fucking prepared, Deku."

Midoriya looked at him, a large smile forming as his face as he nodded, "Sure! See you later Kacchan!" with that being said, he dashed towards his house.

Watching his retreating back, a small smile appeared on Bakugou's face,

"See you later, nerd."

 **A/N: I wrote this fic with high hopes…and ended up disappointing myself lol. It's the last day of the year, and what's better to celebrate than a fic? This year was eventful for me, and downright bad for the world and tbh? I expected next year to be worse. But as long I continue do what we do best I'm sure it'll be fine (hopefully). Anyways, here to a new year of fun and surprised, (ad despair along with sadness)** **Let's take the world by storm.** **Creston, signing out.**


End file.
